


Link Isn’t Allowed to Use Knives

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blood Play, Dark!Link, Knife Play, M/M, No Dialogue, No Sex, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, short sweet and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr user @ bi-moonshine requested that I write dark!Link. Here’s what I hammered out in approximately an hour total. Enjoy!





	Link Isn’t Allowed to Use Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user @ bi-moonshine requested that I write dark!Link. Here’s what I hammered out in approximately an hour total. Enjoy!

It is a long running joke on the show that the crew is not to give Link sharp things, especially knives. He is clumsy and his hands are shaky, making him a danger to anyone in the room when he gets his hands on a knife. There is some truth behind the joke; Link did tend to be reckless on set, mostly for entertainment value, but he knows his way around a blade when the cameras are off.

Link becomes an entirely different person. When he’s had a bad day and needs to release all of that pent up stress, when it’s just him and Rhett, when the lights are dimmed and he slips into his all-black ensemble. His unbelievably steady hand gripping Rhett by the face, holding him still and ensuring command.

He loves how he has the power of choice - Link needs to be in total control. He can either raise his other hand slowly, steadily rising towards Rhett’s collar bone and creating a delicious tension before slicing precisely across the tanned flesh and kissing down his neck before lapping the beads of blood away; or he can circle Rhett like helpless prey, giving no warning before landing just the sharp tip of the blade into his shoulder and watching his victim writhe in sudden pain, smearing the hot blood with his blade before forcing Rhett to lick it clean.

Link is not allowed to use knives on set. That’s the way he likes it. It keeps everyone around him feeling safe and it adds an element of humor. And besides, it wouldn’t make for much of a treat if he were allowed to handle such dangerous objects every day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I’ve ever written, but if you’re interested in seeing more from me you can find me on Tumblr  
> @ dink-it-and-link-it  
> (It’s SFW over there!)


End file.
